


TFxOC One Shots

by Nyreena26



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Confessions, Dangerous Situations, Deception, F/M, Songfic, chance encounters, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyreena26/pseuds/Nyreena26
Summary: This is a collection of one shots between the canon characters and my ocs Lightningray (Autobot) and Powerdrain (Decepticon/Vampiricon).





	1. Caught In the Rain (TFP Knock Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting caught in a very bad thunderstorm Lightningray has to wait it out with the Decepticon medic Knock Out of all bots, whose personality annoys her to no end and at the same time almost drives her secret crush on him over the edge.

The weather had called for a good chance for rain that day but who knew that it would be calling for much more than what it meant. While she was out on a solo patrol Lightningray kept looking up to the sky every so often just to make sure that the weather wasn't getting too bad for her to cut things short and head back to base. After a short while the rain began to lightly fall, the drops pinging off her chassis and sounding like it was making music.   
Since arriving on the planet and joining up with Team Prime she found the weather to be quite extraordinary especially with the rain since it was much more tolerable to be out in than the acid rain back on Cybertron. She didn't know how or why but she loved to take a drive through the light storms that popped up every now and again, taking in the smell that came with and watching the part of her namesake streak across the sky. There was just something about it that made her feel completely at ease and full of content.   
As she continued her patrol how rain steadily began to fall harder and harder, quickly making the predicted amount a complete lie. Once it became a bit of a problem for her to see she commed the base and asked, "Hey Ratchet, can I get a bridge backed to base? The weather out here getting really bad and I can hardly see what's in front of me."  
"I'm afraid not, Lightningray," Ratchet answered. "The storm is interfering with our systems and I don't want to risk trying to bridge you back and it malfunctions. You're just going to have to sit tight and wait for the storm to pass."

Huffing out a sigh at that Light looked around and seeing a large split mesa near where she was she figured that there was a cave somewhere inside she could hide in and wait things out. Comming Ratchet back she agreed, "Alright. I think I found a place that I can take refuge in for the time being and wait this out. I'll com you back once it lets up to let you know that I'm on my way back."  
Getting the confirmation from the medic Light made her way to the mesa, driving through the split and looking around for an opening in the rock that she could fit in and watch the rain come down. Almost reaching the middle she saw a large opening in the left and by the size of it she was sure that it was a cave that was big enough for her to fit in. However there was another bot, coming in the opposite direction, who had his optic on it as well.  
When his latest race got cancelled due to the weather getting too bad Knock Out was in a sore mood as he drove along the road, looking for something to do to get his mind off of things and not get bored. However when the rain became a pouring torrent he knew that he was going to have to get out of it before it was too late. Managing to see the split mesa in the flash of a lightning bolt he quickly went off-road and entered, navigating through the swerves without trying to get his impeccable paint job scratched in search of a cave or a crevice to hide in and wait out the storm. Reaching the middle of the split he saw the large opening in the wall to his right and letting out a satisfied grunt he was just about to drive in when suddenly a driver-less motorcycle about to head in as well made him brake before he collided with it. Backing up a few inches he knew right away that he was face to face with one of the Autobots, recognizing her from her powder blue and white paint job, and letting out a curious hum he said, "Well, well, isn't this something. I never took you as one of a risk-taker to be out in this kind of weather, Autobot."

"Ugh, Knock Out," Light groaned in aggravation, transforming at the same time and crossing her arms. "I just had to run into you out of all things out here. And for your information I got stuck out here, probably like you did as well. Let me guess, out for another race or to cause trouble, like always?"  
Transforming himself Knock Out let out a little mischevious laugh and stepping closer he answered, "Just like a ninjabot to always know what other bots are doing."  
"More like you're the only Decepticon I know that likes to race," Light countered, deciding to stand her ground against him. "And the only one besides a stupid Vehicon and Breakdown that has a vehicle mode. I was pretty sure that it was pretty much obvious but you must have forgotten with how little you concentrate on what's going on around and how much you concentrate on trying not to scratch your paint job."  
Scowling just a bit Knock Out stepped closer and holding up a servo menacingly with his digits flexed out as if ready to strike her he growled, "You know, I can easily ruin that paint job of yours if I concentrated hard enough." Then giving a chilling smirk he added, "Would be a shame if I had to, though. I've always admired that color scheme on you. Especially with that golden pin striping."  
Absolutely shocked and disturbed by that Light took a shaky step backwards and glaring at him with her bright blue gaze she seethed, "If you dare touch me I'll make sure you feel the sting of my fury."  
At that moment a huge crack of thunder sounded above them and a lightning bolt shot down from the blackened sky striking the ground right next to Light, making her scream in sudden surprise at how close it was and accidentally backed up into the mech, letting out a few deep vents to try to calm herself down while not realizing what she had done.

Seeing how close the bolt had come to them Knock Out's optics had widened a bit then feeling the femme back up into him he barely registered it as he suggested in a stuttering voice, "M-maybe we sh-should get into the c-cave before we g-get electrocuted?"  
"Sounds good to me," Light agreed, still shaking in fear as she realized that she was right next to him, quickly pushing off of him and ducked into the opening, seeing that it was roomy enough for the two of them with a little more space so that they didn't have to be so close to each other. Watching her push off of him and head in once she realized that she had backed up into him Knock Out let an amused chuckle and followed her in, thankful to finally be out of the rain. Seeing the Autobot huddled against the right side of the cave, apparently trying to warm herself up from the chill of the rain, he pulled a smirk on his faceplate and started to walk over to her but seeing the death glare she was giving him he backed off and headed to the other side of the cave, shivering a bit himself.   
Once she had gotten into the cave and out of the rain Light had forgotten how bad it had been pouring and feeling the temperature shift she quickly started shivering at how cold she was. Quickly heading to the right side she hugged her arms to her chassis and rubbed them to try to warm herself back up. Noticing Knock Out come in and immediately start walking towards her she gave him one of her most powerful deathly glares that sent him to the other side of the cave. As she was watching him out of the corner of her optic she managed to notice him shivering as well, a bit surprised that he was able to feel anything except contempt for the Autobots and anybot who managed to damage his finish in the slightest way. Though as she watched him she couldn't help but glance over his frame finding it hard to not admire.   
Of course, she had to admit that she had been awed by that frame for a long while now. Pretty much ever since the first time they got into a fight during a battle she was completely mesmerized by the handsome Aston Martin alt form he had, as well as his red paint job and pin striping decals that went with it. And who wouldn't melt at the sound of his mesmerizing voice every time he spoke. But at the same time his vain and snobbish personality was more than enough to make her want to completely obliterate him by how much it irritated her. So she could say that she was in a bit of a moral conflict about having to be in this situation with the only mech she couldn't stand to be around yet at the same time she couldn't deny that she was going mad about him.

Hoping that he wouldn't see her taking a longer glance than usual she quickly glanced away, making her helm move just a tad bit and giving away what she was doing for that brief moment of time. Managing to see that Knock Out smirked, figuring out what she was doing, he moved himself so that he leaning his back against his side of the cave and crossing his arms he casually commented, "Now I see that you are a bit of a risk-taker after all. Especially now with how I see you see me."  
Mentally cringing at hearing that, and at how he was able to see her glancing at him, Light glared at him and letting out a frustrated growl she snapped as she moved away from her side and to the opening to watch the rain come down, "So what? As far as I know you say that to all the femmes to make them instantly fall all over you. Well it's not going to work on me! So deal with it!"  
Leaning near the opening and watching the torrent drive down against the earth Light had to fight the major need to just go over and clobber him to release her built up anger about all of this.

As if it sensed how frustrated and angry she was a large flash of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating her frame as well as the chrome pieces that accentuated her frame. Watching that happen Knock Out felt taken back by what she had said, though he was expecting that sort of reaction from what he saw of her glance. But when he saw her lit up by the strike of lightning that made her seem like she was glowing and how her chrome accents gleamed in the bright flash of light he felt his spark skip a beat at that.   
The storm picking up a bit a gust of wind blew through the mesa, a bit of it blowing into the mouth of the cave and onto Light, sending another chill through her that made her shiver again this time a bit harder than before. Getting somewhat concerned at that point Knock Out leaned off of the wall and slowly approaching her he suggested, "Maybe you should move further back in. You still might be water-logged from the rain and being in contact with the wind might not be a such a good idea."  
Looking back at him as he approached out of the corner of her optic Light murmured, "And what makes you think that, hmm?"  
Giving her a clever smirk Knock Out reminded her, "If you recall I am a trained medic, after all, so I'm bound to to know a thing or two about these sorts of things." Holding a servo to her he added, "And I'm pretty sure that you don't want to have to back to your base and have to answer to Ratchet about why you're, to pardon the term, under the weather. You and I both know that facing his wrath about something as trivial as that is just not worth it."  
Looking at his outstretched servo for a moment then up to his faceplate Light looked back to the raging storm outside as she thought about what he said and she had to admit it made complete sense. If she had gotten sick from this Ratchet would have her helm to Cybertron and back and wouldn't let her hear the end of it. Letting out a sharp sigh of resignation she turned around do to face the mech and staring at him for a few moments she replied, "....Fine. But I swear you trying anything funny," stressing the word anything with a strong hint of malice to her voice while she pointed at him, "And I promise you I'll make sure that you regret it."  
"Medic's honor," Knock Out promised with a somewhat devilish smile, crossing a digit over his chest where his spark chamber would be.

Quickly getting suspicious about that smile Light was completely unsure about doing this and biting her lower lip a bit she hesitantly placed her servo in his, wishing with all of her spark that she just didn't get tricked. Seeing how suspicious and hesitant she was Knock Out couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that as he gently grasped her servo and led her to the back of the cave. Once he was near the wall he turned in a swift motion he had her up in his arms and sitting down against it, gently setting Light in his lap so that she was sitting with her right side against him, her stabilizing servos sitting to the right side of his, and her helm just resting in the crook of his neck.   
Completely thrown by Knock Out suddenly picking her up in his arms a huge blush appeared in Light's cheeks, tinging them a deep blue, then as he set her down in her lap she nearly screeched, "Knock Out!!! What did I just say-"  
"Shh," Knock Out soothed giving her a calming smile while wrapping his left arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, pulling her close to him as possible. "Like I said, medic's honor. If there's one thing that you can trust it's that. Whether it's an Autobot or a Decepticon a medic is the only one you can trust with your very spark to make sure that they can save it before it's too late."  
Looking at him with a wide-optic stare Light was surprised by what he said, completely thrown by the calming smile he gave her and practically melting at the soothing sound of his voice. Completely amazed by what he said she suddenly flinched when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer, quickly feeling the heat from his chassis seep into hers and start to warm her up a bit. Feeling her blush deepen as she looked down at his grip on her then up at his faceplate she tried to find something to say to him and after being lost in the daze for a few minutes she snapped out of it and replied, "I...I guess you're right. They are the only ones that you can really trust if your life depended on it to save it...from being lost forever."  
Happy that she had agreed with him Knock Out adjusted his grip, sliding his left arm down to wrap around her waist from behind and reaching up with his right servo to gently stroke her cheek he told her, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Flinching ever so slightly when she saw Knock Out's servo appear in the corner of her optic, her suspicion still holding strong, Light relaxed as she felt the smooth metal of his digits caress her cheek and let out a small sigh of comfort from it. Feeling the rest of her frame relax from that and sink into Knock Out's chassis she made herself a bit more comfortable and doing so she heard his spark beat in his chest plate, the rhythm slow and steady that quickly began to lull her in a deepening sense of peace and comfort. Hesitantly reaching up she gently placed a servo above it and feeling the continuous steady beat she never imagined that a Decepticon like him, especially with that big of an ego, would have such a steady beat that was so calm, so steady, so...gentle. It honestly scared her a bit to see this side of the mech that she never thought that he had and now that she was she was scared to realize that she wanted to see more of it.   
Slowly resting her head against the side of his neck she was on she realized that she was feeling much warmer than she was before and looking up at him with a grateful gaze she softly said to him as she found herself slipping into a peaceful recharge, "Thank you...for doing this...."  
Leaning his helm down with a light smile as he watched her slip off into her recharge Knock Out replied as he gently tightened his hold on her, "You're welcome...."

* * *

A couple of breems had passed and by then most of the storm had passed leaving only a light drizzle in its place and the moon shining bright in the sky. Having been lulled into a recharge himself by the sound of the driving rain against the stone of the mesa Knock Out slowly woke up and blinking his optics a few times he looked out, seeing that the most of the storm was over he figured that it was high time to return to the Nemesis before he got himself in trouble for being out too long. Looking down at the recharging femme in his arms he hated to wake her up but he knew that she needed to return as well before she got in trouble as well. Shaking her shoulder plate ever so gently he said with a warm smile, "Oh Lightningray, it's time to wake up."

  
Slowly stirring from her peaceful recharge Light opened her optics and blinking a few times she looked up at Knock Out with a sleepy look for a few moments, wondering if she was dreaming or not. Then when she remembered what had happened her optics shot wide open and she quickly got to her pedes, dusting herself off at the same time and feeling slightly mortified that she had fallen into a recharge in Knock Out's arms of all things. Looking out and seeing that rain had slowed considerably she was relieved that she could get out there and put as much distance as possible between her and the mech. Watching her with a smirk Knock Out got up himself and said as he walked past her and out of the cave, "At least the rain's easier to drive in so it shouldn't be too much trouble for us to go our separate ways. Unless...you want to stay for a little while longer..."  
"Ugh, no thank you," Light said, walking out and pushing past him into the drizzle. "I'd rather be stuck in the Sea of Rust than spend another micro-second with you."  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Knock Out mused with a light snicker while slowly walking up behind her. "You seemed pretty content to recharge in my arms all night to me."  
Just as she was about to make another witty remark she hesitated when he said that and quickly started to feel an embarrassed blush coming into her cheeks. Her optics darting around a bit she stuttered out, "Th-that was just to help me w-warm m-myself back up. I c-couldn't help going into recharge by it. You're j-just...taking it out of context."  
Seeing and hearing how she reacted Knock Out's light snicker grew a bit louder and knew just what to do next. Stepping up beside her he quickly slipped his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and planted a kiss on her flustered cheek before she had a chance to realize what he was doing. Quickly thrown by Knock Out's actions Light let out a squeak of surprise as she felt the mech's arm wrapped around her waist once again and his dermas pressed against her cheek. Completely not expecting that it left her in a state of frozen shock trying to figure out why he did that in the first place.

  
Keeping his dermas on her cheek for a few moments longer Knock Out pulled his helm back and smirking victoriously he whispered in her audio receptor, "We should get caught in the rain again sometime. I have to admit that it was rather...relaxing spending that time with you. After all...there's no bot I rather be with than a gorgeous femme like you. And maybe next time we can take things up a few notches if it goes that far. So until next time my little shimmer of Light."  
Blushing like mad at that point Light couldn't believe what she just heard and turning her helm to look at him with a shocked look she nearly felt like her spark burst when he gave her another quick kiss, this time stealing it from her dermas before he pulled away and gave her two-digit salute before transforming into his alt mode and driving down the way he came.

Unable to hold herself up Light fell back to the ground in an absolute daze as she slowly began to realize what Knock Out just told her. When it finally hit her that, in his own way, he confessed what he felt about her she groaned and held her helm in her servos, muttering, "Oh sweet Solus Prime, how did I end up in this?"  
She knew that if she told any of the other bots back at base what had happened they would either wouldn't believe her or seriously tear her a new one for cavorting with the enemy. Looking up at the light of the moon she realized that she had no choice but to keep this a complete secret and tell no one for as long as lived. Unless Knock Out blabbed about it to the wrong bot (aka Starscream in her opinion) and that bot decided to use that against her. Then of course everything would fall apart from there and it would just be a never ending nightmare to deal with. Letting out a defeated sigh she slowly got to her pedes and muttered, "Primus, I sure could use some help right about now." Dusting herself off she knew that it was time to get home she reached up and commed, "Ratchet, this is Lightningray. The storm's over and I'm ready to come back to base."

  
"Copy that," Ratchet answered, preparing the ground bridge. "I have your location and the bridge should be ready for you in just a few moments. Hopefully that storm wasn't too much trouble for you to find a place to wait it out in."   
Pushing the lever and activating the ground bridge Light watched it appear on her end and letting out a sigh she answered as she walked through it, "Oh no, it didn't give me any trouble at all. I managed to find a cave in a split mesa to hide in and I took a...stasis nap to pass the time until it finally past over."  
Appearing in the base as a couple of the other bots came up to greet her she could only hope by then that the next time that there was a prediction for rain when she was going on patrol she wasn't going to take it lightly. For all she knew she could be caught in another storm and stuck with the one bot....that she couldn't help but admit that she was desperately falling for.


	2. Sating The Hunger (TFA Megatron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a routine patrol with Bumblebee and Bulkhead Lightningray is soon to discover something about Megatron that will entwine their fates into something that Light never expects....

Lightningray awoke with a jolt, venting heavily as she tried to get over what was probably the weirdest dream she had ever had. It felt so vivid and so real she had a hard time believing that it was really just a dream and not something that had just happened. Reflecting back on what had happened her processor raced with confusion and uncertainty and tried to comprehend how in the world she could have such a dream as that....

_> >>Flashback<<<_

Light was on patrol around Detroit with Bumblebee and Bulkhead around sunset, the glow from it drenching everything in a warm haze as evening settled on the city. While they were driving through the major part of the city and into the more sparsely populated area the three drove by a very large and abandoned manor that definitely had a creepy vibe about it. The broken windows, the cracked structure, and the haunting air about it put all three at a state of unease and were more than glad to drive by and leave it be. That was until they picked up a faint Decepticon signal coming from inside making them stop in their tracks, collectively groan, then turn around and drive back to the manor to see what was going on. Pulling up on the driveway the three transformed and carefully went inside, everybot deciding to split up to find where the signal was coming from and to only engage if they call the others for backup. Going in different directions they had no idea of which of Decepticon they would be tracking down. And exactly what he was dealing with that could spell doom for them all.

While hiding out in the manor Megatron was trying to deal with a deeply hidden issue that he had been dealing with for a long, long time. While working on a top secret lab experiment a terrible accident occurred, cursing him with a terrible craving for the energon in his fellow bots. For a long time he had been able to keep the craving under wraps and under control until he was blasted apart during the crash and for once he thought he was free until his body was rebuilt, thanks to the energy of the Key, and the craving was reignited stronger than it what it was before and he began to have a hard time controlling it when he was around his fellow Decepticons. When this latest bout tried to overtake him he had to get away and get it back under control and getting out of his cavernous base he found the abandoned manor and figured that this was the perfect place to be away and not let his darker nature get the best of him. After a few hours he finally felt that he had hunger under control he was just about to make his way out when suddenly he heard the sounds of three voices drifting around the halls and his craving suddenly surged back to life as he recognized who those voices belonged to. Knowing that he couldn't run into the Autobots in his state he tried to maneuver through the halls while trying to avoid the three and get out without being caught by them.

After walking around and not finding any clue that the Decepticon was around Light sighed and shaking her helm she reached up and commed the others, "Bee? Bulkhead? Did you find any sign of the Decepticon yet?"  
"I got nothing on my end," Bumblebee sighed, a bit disappointed at the same time. "I'm not liking the looks of this. How can we detect a Decepticon signal and not find a Decepticon to go with it?"  
"Who knows, little buddy," Bulkhead replied, a bit unsure himself. "For all we know the Decepticon's been long gone and we're just picking up on the residual energy signature."  
Nodding in agreement with what Bulkhead had said Light said, "Well, we better cover the entire place just to make sure that there's no Decepticons around so that we can make sure that they're not making this a second base for them to use to get the advantage on us."  
The other two agreeing with her she shut off her comm link and as she turned down another hallway she was suddenly scared out of her processor when she saw Megatron walking towards her, stopping when he saw her and looking like he was freaked out of his processor.

Quickly falling into a defensive stance, ready to fight, Light noticed how he wasn't immediately going after her and saw how freaked out he was it threw her for a major curve as to why he was acting like this. Starting to get the sense that he might need help she kept her defenses up and she asked him, "M-Megatron? Do you....do you need help in some way?"  
Hearing the question directed at him Megatron slightly glared at the Autobot, recognizing which one it was, and giving a huff he answered her, "This is nothing of your concern, little Autobot. I suggest you turn back before you get yourself into trouble for simply being curious about something you shouldn't be."  
Knowing that he was right and she should get out of there Light knew that she couldn't leave him to suffer like that, despite him being her greatest enemy. Deciding to stand her ground amidst her visible fear of him she returned, "I can't with knowing that you do need help and I'm willing to give it to you. You may be a Decepticon and you may be my enemy but at this moment that doesn't matter."  
Getting another fit of his craving Megatron looked away for a few moments to get it back under control he heard what she said to him and looking back at her he could see the fear that was radiating from her. Lightly scoffing a bit he asked her, "If you're so willing to help me out then why are you so afraid? You're not exactly hiding your fear of me very well, you know."  
Unable to deny that she was the femme looked him straight into his optics and said, "What's courage without fear? If you have no fear then courage is just an empty feeling. But if you're willing to face that fear then that's what gives you true courage to do anything you set your processor to."

Thinking about what the Autobot said Megatron knew that he just couldn't risk revealing his darkest secret especially to his enemy. Turning around and walking away from her, deciding that he had had enough of this, he muttered just loud enough for Light to hear, "Even if I did consider your help...you have no idea of what you would be helping with. If you're a smart bot you would do the right thing by turning back, take your comrades, and leaving before any of you make the wrong mistake."  
Completely stumped by that Light started to follow behind asking him, "But why keep it to yourself? If you got it out in the open for at least one bot to hear maybe they can help you get through it and might even be able to get rid of it altogether."  
Growling in annoyance Megatron slowly seethed, "Apparently you have a bad sense of hearing, Autobot. As I told you, it's best that you leave well enough alone and get out of here before you push things too far."  
"Megatron, you know as well as I do that just denying the truth is only going to only hurt you later on down the road," Light pushed, desperately wanting him to see reason about all of this. Catching up to him she said, "Please, Megatron. For once in your life don't let your pride stand in the way of-"  
"ENOUGH!," Megatron snapped, turning back around and back handing her across the right side of her face. The force of his action was so strong it knocked her backwards to the floor and managed to scratch her across her right cheek, just deep enough to draw some energon from it.

Crying out at that Light crashed to the floor, laying on her back plate for a few moments before leaning up and feeling the stinging pain coming from her cheek. Reaching up and touching it she felt the energon leaking from it and cringed as she felt another sting go through it. Realizing what he had done Megatron took a fearful step back, trying so hard at that point to control his craving until he noticed the energon on the digits that back handed the Autobot and raising it up the scent and sight of it was just enough to send him over the edge and finally give into his overpowering craving. Letting out a low, ravenous growl he licked the energon off of his digits and relishing the taste he looked down at Light as she was trying to get over the pain she was feeling and a malicious gleam crossed his optics. Reaching out with his servo he said to her while his optics began to glow a bit brighter, "You know, now that I'm thinking about it....I think I will accept your help after all. I shouldn't have been so brash to refuse it."  
Looking up when she heard what Megatron said Light looked straight into his optics and immediately started to feel a strange feeling overtake her, something she couldn't explain. Noticing his outstretched servo she gently placed hers in his and said, "Th-thank you. I...I really appreciate it."  
Smirking that she was falling under his hypnotizing power Megatron pulled Light to her pedes then gently tugging her arm he spun her around so that her back was to him and used the same arm to pin her against him. Reaching up with his other servo he gently wiped the energon that had leaked out onto Light's cheek with his thumb, caressing it ever so, and licking it off he savored the sating taste. Smirking a bit more he said in a mesmerizing voice, "I must say you'll be the most finest meal I've had by far. Which is saying something since I've haven't had the most proper meal in a long, long time."  
Letting out a soft moan at the caress of her cheek Light's processor continued to feel clouded and confused as the strange feeling overtook her. Hearing what he said she felt confused by his words and leaning her helm against his chestplate, feeling like she was going to pass out at any moment, she asked him in a soft voice, "Wha....what do you mean by that?"

Giving her a low chuckle in response Megatron slowly turned the femme around to face him and told her, "Well, since every one of my victims have taken my secret to the Well of Allsparks, I have no problem telling you what it is. You see, due to a freak lab accident, I have since craved the energon that courses through our frames and sadly you have unwittingly become my latest victim. However...since you are the very first one to truly offer any help....I believe that your fate will have to be much different than the victims that came before you."  
Managing to comprehend what he said through her confusion Light got a horrified look in her eyes and trying to say something Megatron held up a digit to stop her and hypnotizing once more he softly told her, "Shh, my dear. All your questions will be answered, I promise. You just need to calm down and relax. It's going to be all right."  
Feeling the strange feeling double in power Light slowly nodded in agreement and immediately relaxed against his chassis, feeling his spark beat beneath his his chest plate in a gentle and soothing rhythm that made her melt into him even more.  
Smirking once more at how well things were going Megatron gently lowered himself and his prize to the floor, situating Light so that she was sitting underneath him, as well as moving his arms so that she was reclining in the strong grip of his left one, and was as comfortable as possible for what she what she was about to endure.

Softly and slowly drawing a digit up Light's frame up to her face, pulling a pleasured moan from her, the mech curled it underneath her chin and gently lifted it, taking in the innocence of her beauty and strangely moved by her willingness to help him even though he was her greatest enemy. To have such a pure spark to see the light in the darkest of times was something he hardly ever saw. And that made him feel something spur in his spark that he never thought he would feel.  
Leaning her up just a bit he closed the distance and pressed his dermas against hers in a slow kiss at first, then deepened it into a more desirous one. Continuing it for a few kliks he pulled away and continued to kiss her across her cheek and down to the right side of her neck cables, caressing them for several long and passionate moments. The moment he felt his craving peak he opened wide and sank his fanged denta into her cables, quickly drinking in the energon that bled from the wounds and feeling his craving finally being satisfied.  
So lost in her haze Light could hardly feel what was happening to her until she felt the kiss on her dermas when it went from soft and gentle to passionate and desirous, letting out another moan as she got lost in the moment. Feeling his dermas travel down and caress her neck cables she felt so relaxed she was caught off-guard when she felt his bite and let out a cry of cringing pain that made her dig her digits into his chestplate at how much it hurt. The pain only lasting for a moment it quickly ebbed into a higher level of pleasure and she loosened her grip on him as she slipped into a state of pure euphoria.   
Hearing the cry and feeling what she does to him Megatron's throat rumbled with a light chuckle and decided to bite down a bit harder and deeper, making more energon bleed from the wounds and hoping to truly make his mark on her and claim her as his. Crying out again as she felt his fangs go deeper into her neck cables Light started to feel herself getting weaker by the klik, making her fear of offlining before her time get the better of her. Trying to find her voice she managed to beg in a quiet voice, "Mega...Megatron.....please......I...I don't.....I don't want to die.......Please......."

Finally sating his craving just enough before he made her go offline Megatron heard what she said and pulling away from her neck cables he looked her in her optics and eased, "Shh, there's nothing to fear from this. You're not going to go offline. In fact it's...quite the opposite."  
Gently grasping her servo and intertwining his digits with hers he lifted it up, kissed the back of it, then holding it against the side of his face he continued, "My dear, I must confess that you have stirred my spark with your purity and your willingness to help even your greatest enemy. You have stirred it in a such a way it's something that I haven't felt in a very, very long time. So much so....I want you to become my future sparkmate once this war is finally over and Cybertron is in my control. I truly feel that you are the femme that will be by my side for all of time, one that I will cherish for the rest of my life and protect at all costs."  
Absolutely shocked by what he told her Light had no clue how to respond to respond to that. Never in her life would she ever believe, or even remotely think, that the leader of the Decepticons and the nightmare of every sparkling on Cybertron would tell her that he wanted her to be his future sparkmate. She just couldn't understand what he saw in her, a bot that grew up on the streets struggling to survive before she found her way to the Dojo and to the guiding servos of Master Yoketron who gave her the home that she always wanted before the attack occurred and she ended up on Earth missing her memory until she was found by her team and they helped her regain it. She just couldn't understand what he saw in her. Trying her best to speak up and ask him why she managed to hear Bee's and Bulkhead's voice drifting on the wind and sounding like it was getting closer and closer by the klik.  
Hearing that as well Megatron's helm turned to where the sound was coming from and let out a low growl of annoyance at having to be interrupted like this. Knowing that he had get out of there before his secret was truly discovered he gently laid his prize down onto the floor, making sure that she was comfortable as possible, then gave her one more passionate kiss saying to her after it, "Though I must leave you for now, my love, I promise when the time is right I shall come for you and then we can be together for the rest of our lives. Until then you can't tell a single bot what has happened here...and what I am. Everything depends on my secret staying secret no matter what.. So for now...farewell." Rubbing his thumb over the scratch in her cheek in one last embrace of affection he got to his pedes and took off into the shadows of the hallway, forcing himself to not look back one last time.

Feeling her strength giving out and barely able to return the last kiss Light listened to what he said, feeling a light wave of pleasure at the caress on her cheek, she lost consciousness a few moments after he left and a few moments before Bee and Bulkhead turned the corner. The two unable to find any sign of the Decepticon the moment they turned the corner into the hallway they saw Light lying against the floor and they both got very concerned and ran over to her, kneeling down to check to see if she was okay. Seeing her in the devastating state that she was in the two mechs knew that they needed to call Ratchet to help get her back to the plant so that he could repair her. Comming the medic and letting him know what was going on they could only hope that their friend was going to be okay and there was nothing seriously wrong with her.

_> >>End Flashback<<<_

Still trying to wrap her processor around what happened in the dream Light was really hoping that, by how real it had felt, that it really didn't happen. To her it was just too unreal to have really happened. Still feeling a bit lagged she reached up and rubbed the right side of her faceplate, closing her optics a bit at the same time, she felt something off on it and it made her anxiety quickly rise. Slowly tracing out the familiar slightly jagged line of the scratch from her dream it was all she could do to not freak out at the possible realization that this was happening. Getting off of her berth and going to her mirror her optics expanded in shock when she saw the scratch exactly where it happened and she stared to shake in fear as she finally began to accept that her dream was really the memory of what happened. Slowly turning her helm to look at the marks in her left in her neck cables she started cry as she remembered what Megatron told her, telling her that he fell in love with her with what he saw in her. Hearing his voice echo in her processor she quickly began to fear what might happen if Megatron truly did succeed in winning the war and fulfilling his dreading promise he made to her.


	3. Entrancing Melody (TFP Soundwave)

     At his usual station on the bridge of the Nemesis Soundwave was performing his routine scans across the planet, hoping to find anything that would give the Decepticons an advantage over the Autobots or intercept something from them. Being the best at his work he knew that finding anything with his expertise would certainly please his leader and help further his plans. Typing on the control panel as he studied the scans coming across the screen he mostly came across nothing unusual until he switched to another area and a rather strange anomaly appeared. Certainly confused by it he tried to decipher what it could be but the Nemesis's scanners were too far away to properly pick up on what it was. Knowing that something like this couldn't go without being investigated to see what it was he found the coordinates where the anomaly was coming from and decided to see what it was himself. Opening a ground bridge next to him he stepped through and on the other side found himself walking into a lightly wooded area, getting a bit more confused as to why it the anomaly was coming from here. Looking around for a few moments he quickly picked up on the direction on where it was coming from and stealthily made his way to it. As he silently got closer and the sound got more discernible he realized that the sound was someone...singing. And quite beautifully at that, too. The entrancing tone and the silky air about it had him instantly mesmerized and wanting to find out who was making such a melodious sound.

     When he neared where the sound was coming from he stopped a few yards away, so as to not disturb whoever was singing, and was finally able to hear the lyrics much more clearly than before.

 

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

 

     Enraptured by the words he wanted more than ever to see who this was but a couple of trees were in his way, blocking his view. Gently moving past them and finally getting a good view he suddenly felt himself freeze in shock at seeing who it was. Sitting against a tree while facing the open area in front of her was the Autobot Lightningray, singing to the quiet audience before her. Unable to believe that it was an Autobot of all things that was making the beautiful sound the more he listened to her sing the more his shock faded away and a gentle peace settled over him, helping him to relax and let go of the tension that he was feeling about the situation. A wave of pure comfort washing over him as he listened to her continue he felt himself get off-balanced a bit by it and nearly falling over he quickly recovered before it was too late. However, just as he got himself situated he took a step to the side and broke a log underneath his pede, the snap from it echoing all around them.

 

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will co-_

 

     The moment the log snapped just as she finished singing Light let out a frightened gasp and called out, "Who goes there?! What do you want?!" Looking around in a panic she wondered who could be all the way out there besides her. Then looking behind her she noticed Soundwave just a few trees away from her and was instantly on her pedes, backing up into the open area before he had a chance to attack her. Keeping her gaze locked onto him she was very wary about why he was there and how he had managed to find her in the first place.

     Surprised himself by what had happened Soundwave watched as she got to her pedes and backed away, seeing the frightened and wary look in her bright blue optics. Slowly raising his servos a bit he said in a combination of recordings, "Statement: There is no need for you to be worried."

     Not believing that for a nano klik Light scoffed, "As if. For a Decepticon to tell me not be worried is a bit of a farce to say the least. Especially from the one Decepticon that's always known as the silent type." As she spoke she subtly moved herself into a defensive position, readying herself for a fight if it came to it. She didn't trust this one bit, knowing that Soundwave was a formidable foe while fighting beside Megatron but he was even more once he was on his own.

     Knowing that what she said was pretty much on point Soundwave studied the position that she was taking and tried to think of what he could say or do to make her see that he wasn't going to threaten her. Or worse, cause a sudden fight between each the two of them. Knowing of his own immense skill level he knew of hers as well and figured that if they were locked in battle it would be a long and over-complicated one at that.  

     Watching him in return, using her honed skills to see any signs of weakness that he might unknowingly exude, Light remembered the question she asked in her panic that had never been answered. Keeping her gaze steady she asked, "If you don't want me to be worried then why are you here? Did Megatron happen to find me and ask you personally to dispose of me since we both know that Starscream can't? Why?" She hoped by that she might be able to trip him up and force him to expose his true intentions.

 

     Breaking out of his concentration when he heard her questions Soundwave regained his composure and answered her in another set of recordings, "Answer: I somehow managed to pick up on your voice when I was performing my routine scans and following regulations I had to come and investigate what it was. Megatron does not know that you are here and of course Starscream is a failure. I promise that I had no idea that I would find you as the source of what I was picking up."

     Still watching him for any sign of weakness all Light could see was the same composure that he carried throughout his entire answer and started to realize that he was telling her the truth. Letting herself relax she started to wonder how the Nemesis was even able to pick up on her singing in the first place. Which in turn made her start to worry if she would be able to sing out in the open anymore.

     Feeling relieved that she finally started to believe him Soundwave the worried look that crossed Light's optics and grew concerned at what was troubling her now. Thinking of something that might help ease her worry he complimented, "Statement: You have a very lovely voice and you sing quite beautifully."

     Not expecting him to say something like that Light suddenly felt on the spot and a burning blue blush lit up her cheekplates. Looking away from him a bit she stuttered out, "Th-thank you. I-I ap-appreciate that v-very much."

     Softly chuckling at her reaction, finding it rather...cute about her, as she looked away from him Soundwave started to take in the distinct features of her frame as well as the gentle beauty that graced her faceplate. Seeing how well they fit together he started to feel something stir in his spark the more he thought about it. Getting a bit more curious about who she was he asked her, "Question: How long have you been singing? Does anybot else know that you do?"

 

      The blush in her cheekplates glowing a bit brighter at the questions that he asked Light looked back at him and nervously fiddling with her digits she shyly answered, "Oh, well, uh, I've been able to since I was just...just a youngling. One day I just started to and since then I...I practice every chance I could to advance my talents. It was...it was the best way that I knew to soothe the troubles I went through and make me feel better." Then getting a disheartened look she continued, "And, to be honest, not a lot of bots don't know that I do. So far the only ones that know are Arcee and Ratchet, the both of them accidentally discovering it by chance on separate occasions. And now...you know as well." At that moment she started to wonder, and fear, if he was going to take what he knew back to Megatron and give him some sort of an advantage to use over her in the future.

     Gently smiling underneath his visor at how her blush grew Soundwave nodded in understanding about her answers, feeling like he knew her better from that. However he saw the fearful look that flashed in her optics and he got concerned once more about what was troubling her. Deciding to step a bit closer to her he asked, "Inquiry: What is wrong? What troubles you so?"

     Quickly looking somewhat alarmed by Soundwave getting a bit closer to her Light hesitantly took a step back, at the same time getting an embarrassed look on her faceplate. Biting her bottom derma a bit she admitted, "I....I...I'm afraid that....now that you know, you're going to.....to use it against me if you ever got the chance to."

     Appalled at that Soundwave shook his helm and countered, "Statement: I would never do such a thing! Your singing.....your singing is just too beautiful to be used against you to gain the advantage." Seeing that she still wasn't eased by that he wondered what he could do to calm her down. He then remembered that she mentioned how she used her singing to soothe her troubles and got an idea. Pulling up a recording he took of her answers he replayed, hoping she would understand,

 

_"It was...it was the best way that I knew to soothe the troubles I went through and make me feel better."_

 

     Looking surprised for a few moments she remembered that she had just said that Light understood what he was getting at and nodded in agreement, knowing that she will much better once she sang something. Thinking for a few moments about which song to sing one that she always loved to sing popped into her processor and felt that it was the perfect one to use. Letting out a calming vent she closed her optics and started to sing, quickly losing herself into the melody and finally feeling herself relax.

 

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

 

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

 

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

 

     Listening to the song that she had chosen Soundwave was soon swept up into its melody, feeling his own stress and strife fading away the more he relaxed. At the same time the stirring in his spark from before came alive once more and stronger than before, finding himself being more attracted to her and just not for her singing. He knew how well she was as a fighter from the many battles that she fought in against his fellow Decepticons and was secretly impressed by how she fought with such honor and grace. As well as how much she respected the Prime as her leader just like how much he respected Megatron as his. In his optics she was truly a one of a kind bot that had the purest spark imaginable. And in his spark he felt that she was the femme that he had been waiting for all of his life.

 

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

 

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

 

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

      As she sang the last part of the song Light had moved closer to Soundwave, being well within arms' reach, starting to not see him as a threat anymore. Then as she sang the last note she gave him a very content look, feeling much better than before.

Seeing that Soundwave let out a silent sigh of relief that she was feeling much better and was glad that her concerns weren't causing her anymore trouble. Then noticing how close she had gotten to him an idea popped into his helm which made him smile at the prospect. Taking his long arms he gently wrapped them around her and pulled her into a warm and sincere hug, holding her close to his frame.

     Not even resisting him for a single moment Light rested her servos on his chassis and looked up into his visor, seeing a bit of her reflection in it. Getting a light and gentle blush in her cheekplates she softly said, "I, uh.....thank you for reminding me of why I sang in the first place. I feel that now....I can trust you with something that's so valuable to me."

     Softly smiling underneath his visor Soundwave nodded then decided to do something that would show that she could indeed trust him. Lifting his visor to show his real faceplate he told her in his regular voice, "You're welcome. I'm...I'm glad that you're feeling much better than before and you don't....you don't have to worry about me trying to hurt you or use your beautiful talent against you."

 

     The moment she saw what Soundwave's faceplate really looked like Light let out a surprised gasp, looking over the handsome features that he had while at the same time feeling herself go weak in the knees at the sound of his smooth, husky voice. Marveling at the gorgeous violet blue hue to his optics she then noticed the apparent scar that traveled down the right side of his faceplate and she felt a sting go through her spark at that. Gently reaching up to touch it she asked astonished, "Is....is this why you hide your faceplate behind your visor? A simple scar? That....really doesn't disfigure you in any way possible?"

     Leaning into her gentle touch  while letting out a relaxed sigh through his enstrils Soundwave took one of his servos and placed it on hers then looked a bit sullen at the question. Darting his optics away a bit he admitted, "I wish I could say no but I can't say yes, either. The gladiatorial pits of Kaon are particularly not forgiving and the matches can be very brutal as well as dangerous if you're not watching your back strut. Well, the mech who gave me it didn't appreciate the way I was taunting him in our match and throwing myself off of my game this was the end result. After getting it fixed I figured that my actions would speak louder than my words and I took my vow of silence, letting my skills do my talking for me from then on out. And since then my history took its course to what you know of me today."

     Astonished by his story Light continued to look the scar over, gently mumbling, "Oh Soundwave......," then looking into his optics she felt something stir in her own spark as she understood who he was now.

 

     The two falling silent for a few moments as they stared into each other's optics Light was the first to snap back to her senses and wondering why Soundwave even revealed his true face to her she asked, "If...if you don't mind me asking....why did you show me what you look like? 

      "Well...since you said that you could trust me with something so valuable to you I...felt like proving that you could by showing you something that I could trust you with," Soundwave replied, lightly smiling at the same time. "They can be something that we both share with each other, something that....bonds us to each other. What do you think?"

     Surprised by his answer Light's optics lit up a bit brighter at how much he was willing to trust her just like she was and the stirring in her spark leaped at what he had said next. Losing her voice for a few moments she managed to get it back and she agreed, "S-sure, I....I'd like that very much." Pressing herself a bit closer to him at the same time she started to feel a deeper connection form between them unlike anything she had ever felt before.

     A bit off-kilter by feeling her press against him like that it was Soundwave's turn to get a light blush in his cheekplates as he too felt the connection between them get deeper as well. Getting a deep look on his faceplate he leaned his helm down and pressed his forehelm against hers, wanting that connection to grow even deeper.

     The femme getting the same look and gently sighing at the touch the two stayed like that for several long moments which felt like hours had passed instead. So lost in their embrace the sudden sound of Soundwave's com link buzzing with an incoming message made them both jolt back to reality. Letting out a disgruntled growl at that Soundwave gently moved Light's servo from his faceplate then lowering his visor back down he answered, "Soundwave, acknowledged."

 

     "And just what do you think you're doing off of the ship, Soundwave?," Starscream berated, being so loud that even Light could hear him. "You're needed back on the Nemesis at once so quit your dawdling and get back here!"

      The com going silent right after that Soundwave lifted his visor once more and heaving a sigh he said to Light disheartened, "I'm afraid that I have to go before I get another audial-full from Starscream or get into trouble with Megatron."

     Figuring that he was right Light nodded and soothed, "I understand. I think it's time that I headed back as well before it gets too late." Then getting a bashful smile she asked, "Is....is there a chance that I.....I might.....see you again?"

     Completely unsure about that Soundwave thought for a few moments as he replied, "Well, it might be a bit difficult but....I think I can manage to get away for just a few hours without anybot noticing that I'm gone." Getting a bit excited himself about this he continued, "Meet me here in two solar cycles as the sun is setting. I can meet with you then and not have Starscream getting bent up about it. Does that sound like a plan?"

     Happily nodding at that Light smiled and agreed, "Of course! I'll make sure to get a solo patrol for that time and I'll meet you here as soon as I can."

     "Then it's settled," Soundwave returned, smiling at Light's enthusiasm while feeling his frame heat up with his own happiness about their plan. Giving her a gentle hug he said, "I'll see you then," then pulled away, gave her a wink before sliding his visor down, summoned a ground bridge and walked through resuming his normal gait and personality so no one could suspect him.

     Returning his hug Light watched as he pulled away and gave her the wink she bashfully smiled again and let out gentle laugh at it, her cheekplates starting to flush with another bright glow. Watching him pass through the ground bridge and disappear she couldn't help but feel that this was the start of something she never thought would ever happen. And the more she thought about it the more she felt in her spark that this was meant to be.


	4. The Invitation (TFP Starscream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking out his chosen bride Decepticon lord Starscream sends her an invitation to invite her to be his on All Hallow's Eve, by any means necessary.

It was the eve of All Hollow's Eve and the village was eagerly preparing their annual festival to celebrate the holiday to come the next evening. Feeling excited for it herself as she always did every year Light was setting up her stand to hand out homemade energon goodies to the younglings as they were enjoying the festival. Looking around as she worked she noticed a few of the femmes that were walking by in their fancy gowns and over the top paint jobs she sighed and shook her helm, unable to understand why they would try and make themselves beautiful like that just to find a rich sparkmate to be with. Of course, with that way of thinking she was ridiculed by the other femmes, except for her friend Arcee, and mocked for her more simplistic style and gentle paint job. Though she didn't show that it got to her it did make her feel like she was a nobody in the village and there was nothing truly special about her. The only place she felt that she belonged was when she was with her small group of friends and with the village leader Optimus Prime. Other than that she felt like she was going to be all alone for the rest of her life and never be with someone that would call her a sparkmate.

Continuing to get her stand set up Light soon started to feel like that there was someone watching her, making her feel uneasy and on edge. Wondering if it was one of the femmes she had seen earlier that was making her feel intimidated she pushed it away and continued to work, not wanting to let this get to her and ruin the joy she was having. Continuing to feel someone watching her as she worked for a while her uneasiness grew and grew, making her very nervous and scared at who was watching her. Unable to take it anymore she turned to where she felt this coming from and the moment she saw who it was she gasped in horror as she felt herself freezing in terror. Across the way in the growing shadows at the edge of the forest, which was rumored to be haunted by all in the village, there stood the tall and terrifying Decepticon vampire Starscream, the dark and powerful ruler of the forest. Seeing the intense glow of his bright red optics and his fangs as he smirked Light felt even more terrified and wondered why he was watching her of all bots. Chuckling at the femme's reaction to seeing him Starscream's gaze burns a bit brighter, feeling satisfied that he has made a proper choice in selecting his bride to be. Noticing someone coming up behind her he gave her a dark smile and bid her adieu, giving a kiss to the air before he curled his cape around him and disappeared into the shadows.

Still frozen to the spot in absolute terror, trembling and her spark beating like crazy as she saw Starscream give her the kiss, Light had no idea that her close friend Smokescreen was coming up to check on her. "Hey, Light! Is the stand all ready to-" About to ask her if she was ready to go the young mech noticed the state she was in and getting worried he gently grabbed her shoulder and was about to shake it when he looked at where she was looking and managed to see the last bit of Starscream's tattered cape as it faded into the darkness. Suddenly realizing what must have happened he made Light face him and shook her a bit to snap her out of the terror she was under. "Light! Light, snap out of it! It's okay! He's gone!"

Feeling herself being shook all of a sudden Light snapped out of her stupor and looked up at Smokescreen, still looking a bit frazzled and scared out of her wits. "S-Smokes! Smokes, what's wrong?!"

Hearing her as she was pulled back to reality Smokescreen calmed down and stopped shaking her, hugging her close to him as he saw the still frightened look on her face plate. "You were in a state of utter terror, Light. What happened? Was....was it the vampire? Did he do something to you?"

Remembering what had happened as she tried to calm down Light nodded to the first question then shook her helm at the second, gently curling into his chestplate. "I...I was working on the stand when I felt someone watching me as I worked. At first I thought it was one of the femmes that always make fun of me but as it continued I realized that it...it couldn't have been one of them. After feeling so uneasy and paranoid about it I had to see who it was and when I did I....I was just so frozen in fear at seeing him and what he might do if I tried to move to get away. And all he did was just...just stare at me with this burning red optics and that smirk that showed his fangs I was absolutely terrified that I just...I just couldn't move."

Feeling awful that she had to be terrorized like this Smokescreen gave her a warm and comforting hug, gently stroking her helm to help ease her worries. Looking at where Starscream had disappeared from he knew that Optimus needed to know about this he helped Light her stand finished up so that it would be ready for tomorrow. Once it was to her liking he took her straight to Optimus, letting Light explain the situation to him. As he listened Optimus understood very well the seriousness of the situation and knew that with Starscream involved every precaution had to be taken to make sure that Light remained out of the vampire's clutches as much as possible.

\-----

Later on that night, deep within the forest in a dark and foreboding manor, Starscream was standing in front of the large window in his study as the moon shined in from above. Thinking over what had happened in the village earlier that evening he smirked as he recalled the femme that had seen him as he approached. Even though he had chosen her to be his bride that night he had known of Light from listening to the talk around the village in disguise and observing her from the shadows. And from what he had seen she had the most divine purity and innocence that he had ever sensed from a bot and knew that he could easily manipulate it into serving his dark power and control. Chuckling at the thought he smirked as he glanced up to look at the moon. "At last, after so much planning and attention to detail, it is time to bring my chosen bride home. And once she is mine I'll shall never have to be alone ever again. I've lived in isolation for far too long. It's time that I finally break this cycle and end it for good."

Reaching into his cape Starscream pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to a servant that promptly stepped out of the shadows and took it from his master. Sensing this happen Starscream continued to look out the window as he gave his order. "Deliver that to my intended bride in the village. Make sure she receives it no matter what it takes. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Bowing in respect the servant quickly took off into the shadows to complete his task without fail.

Smirking at that as his optics glowed brighter than before Starscream looked up a bit higher and softly chuckled in his throat as he placed his servo on the window. "Soon my love, once we are together, everything will finally be perfect in my realm of everlasting darkness."

\-----

Arriving in the village a short time later the servant quickly looked around, wondering where to go to find the femme's residence. After pretending to be a messenger and asking a mech where to go he quickly found his way through the streets and arrived at the femme's home only another short time later. Smirking in success that was quickly short lived when he realized that the femme wasn't home. Growling in frustration he wondered what to do when he suddenly picked up on her scent and knew what to do. Following the trail he soon found himself at the home of the Prime, wondering why her scent brought him here. Thinking he soon realized that they possibly might have caught onto his master's plan and knew that this wasn't good. Getting a bad feeling about this he tried to figure out to solve then when movement up ahead caught his attention. Looking up his gaze widened when he saw the femme pacing in a room on the second story. Smiling in satisfaction he was relieved that he could finish his task and return to his master. Taking a couple of steps back he took a running leap and silently scaled up the side of the house to the window, secretly peering in to watch and wait for the right moment. When it came he slipped the envelope inside then scaled back down to the ground and took off into the shadows to return to Starscream and report his findings.

Pacing back and forth in her room Light was still in bit of a panicked state after her ordeal. She couldn't help but worried about possible fate that awaited her if Starscream succeeded in getting his servos on her. Though Optimus reassured her that he and the others would do everything they could to keep her safe since they cared about her she couldn't help but have a sense of doubt about it. A sense of doubt that said no matter what they would do Starscream's power would be too much for them and he would succeed with her as the prize for his victory. Shuddering in terror at the thought an unexpected sound from her window caught her attention. Looking over she softly gasped at seeing a strange envelope that appeared out of nowhere. Looking around for a moment she slowly walked over to it and bent down, picking it up and looked it over before standing back up. Seeing that it was only addressed to "My fairest love..." she softly blushed, wondering if it was Smokescreen trying to cheer her up. Gently smiling she opened the envelope and pulled out the card that was inside, opening to see what Smokescreen had written. But as she read the message she was shaking in absolute fright as she realized that it wasn't from Smokescreen...but from Starscream.

_"My darling bride to be, I wish to invite you to my manor tomorrow night on All Hollow's Eve. Ever since seeing you I wish for nothing more than for us to be together for all of eternity. If you join me I will do all that I can to make all your dreams and desires come true. You and I are truly meant to be and together we can ensure our rightful place as the true rulers of the darkness. Nothing would make me happier, my dear. I shall arrive tomorrow night for your answer. Until then, my love. Starscream."_

Feeling her spark beating like mad as she read that Light felt like she was so terrified that she felt like she was going to fall to pieces. At the same time she just couldn't understand why this was happening to her. However, she did understand that she had to Optimus and the others about this so that they knew what Starscream was trying to do. That was, until she happened to see a note at the bottom of the invitation that was more of calculated threat than a note.

_"Oh, and if you even think about telling your so called friends or the Prime about this, I will not hesitate to kill them all and their deaths will be on your helm for refusing my generous offer. If you know what's best you will tell no one of this if you want to keep them safe."_

Reading it over Light felt absolutely devastated that Starscream was able to predict this and prevent her from being able to warn Optimus and her friends of what was going to happen. At that point she felt an utter sense of defeat that she had no way out and that her fate was sealed. Unsure of what to do a sudden knock at her door made her jump and gasp in surprise. Wondering who it was she quickly scrambled to hide the invitation before they became suspicious at why she didn't answer the door right away. Once she was done she turned to look at the door as she cleared her voice box. "C-come in."

Opening the door Smokescreen stepped in with a worried look in his optics, wondering how Light was doing while she was trying to relax. "Hey Light, do you want to come down for a bit? The others would like to see if you're doing okay." Seeing the terrified look that she had his worry deepened and he walked over to her, gently taking her servo with his. "Light, it's okay. There's no need to be so afraid. We're all here for you and we're going to make sure that that vampire is not got to get you. I'm going to make sure of it. Just the thought of that creep getting his servos on you makes me so mad I can't stand it. The thought of you getting hurt.....it breaks my spark thinking about it. I...I just can't beat to lose you to him...."

Gripping Smokescreen's servo as he took hers Light was shocked at what he had said, feeling a few coolant tears running down her cheek plates at how touched she was. She had no idea that he had felt this way about her and she felt a sense of warmth and comfort go through her that was making her worries and her terror slowly melt away. Gently smiling as she intertwined her digits with his she nodded as she moved closer to him. "Oh Smokes, that's....that's so sweet. I never knew that...that you felt this way... Come on, let's go down and see the others..." Getting a warm blush in her cheek plates she pulled him with her to the door, walking out into the hall then down the stairs to where the others were sitting and talking with each other. Blushing himself when he felt her digits intertwining with hers Smokescreen gently smiled as he nodded and happily followed her down, feeling better than ever that he was able to make her smile and feel happy during this trying time for her.

\-----

The next evening the festival was in full swing and Light was at her stand, handing out her goodies to the costumed younglings, smiling at how creative they were with their costumes that year. Dressed herself in a black off-shoulder dress with long hanging sleeves and lace gloves she tried to carry on with a smile on her face plate, while internally she had been panicking as she wondered when Starscream was going to come for her. The invitation never stated when he was going to arrive so it was putting her on edge not knowing when to expect him. As well as the thought of the threat on the invitation that loomed over her. She was utterly terrified of the thought of Smokescreen, her friends, or Optimus to die because she refused to accept Starscream's offer. It felt like she had no choice but to accept in order to save her friends from a terrible fate.

As she continued to fret over her frightening thoughts from the shadows behind her Starscream appeared dressed in his finest with his favorite tattered cape, smirking as he saw beautiful his bride was. Stepping up behind her he leaned his helm down next to her and smirked as his optics softly glowed. "Ahh, there you are my dear. Have you decided to accept my offer and become mine?"

Suddenly surprised by the sound of Starscream's voice Light let out a terrified yelp and turned around, staring up at him as she quickly backed into her booth. Quickly starting to shake she was completely thrown off-guard that he would arrive this soon. The moment that she let out her rather loud yelp Smokescreen heard it perfectly over where he was at, quickly feeling his spark drop in panic and worry. Running to find Optimus and the others he let them know what was happening he took the lead as they all ran to where Light's booth was at, hoping to reach her in time.

Chuckling at her reaction Starscream's senses quickly picked up on a few familiar bots approaching and sneered, figuring that it was her despicable friends to the rescue. Knowing that he didn't have much time he glanced up and noticed the jack-o'-lanterns that were hanging from the strings of lights that illuminated the area and smirked as a plan quickly formed. Reaching up his digits slowly began to glow a dark purplish color as he brushed three of the jack-o'-lanterns then looked down at the terrified femme before him as his smirked widen bit by bit. "It seems that your friends have heard your cry of despair and are coming to your rescue. Sadly, no matter how hard they try they will never be able to stop my power or obtain what my spark truly desires."

Continuing to panic Light was at least relieved that Smokescreen and the others were on their way and hoped that they would be there before Starscream had a chance to do something else. Hoping to do something herself she kept looking for a means of an escape so that she could distance herself from the vampire and meet up with the others. Noticing what she was doing Starscream surmised what it was and knew that she couldn't get away from him, not after he had worked so hard to have everything lead up to this moment. Quickly stepping closer to her he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his now brightly glowing optics, using his dark powers to hypnotize her and comply to his every wish. "There is no escape from me, my dear. Your fate has been sealed from the very moment I chose you to be my bride. And there's no use trying to resist. You will be mine, one way or another."

Whimpering a bit as she felt him grab her chin Light tried to resist Starscream's power as much as she could. But with how terrified she was it made her state of mind very weak and unable to resist anymore she fell underneath his spell. As she did she felt her will slip from her control and replaced by a strange, undying yearning to be with him. Feeling her fall under his power Starscream chuckled in success then noticed something out of the corner of his optic. Glancing over he saw that it was Smokescreen, the Prime, and the other Autobots getting closer. Seeing that it was time for him to depart with his prize in hand he snapped his digits, activating the spell he put on the jack-o'-lanterns, then grabbed Light and pulled her into his arms. Just as Smokescreen arrived and reached out to pull Light to him Starscream disappeared with her in a cloud of purple and black smoke, letting out a triumphant laugh to mock the Autobot's futile efforts.

Feeling his spark break at not being able to make it in time Smokescreen fell to his knees and cried out in rage. Seeing what had happened as well Optimus walked up behind him and knelt down, placing a servo on the youngbot's shoulders. "Do not despair, Smokescreen. We will get her back. Even if he turns her there is a way to turn her back and defeat him. Alright?"

Looking up at Optimus Smokescreen nodding in understanding, feeling a bit better that they would be able to save Light before she was lost to the darkness for good. At that moment he felt something drip onto his helm and looking up he gasped as he saw a strange glowing purple goop falling from the jack-o'-lanterns. Wondering how that was possible he looked down and noticed that there were a few puddles of the goop on the ground. Getting a bad feeling about it the ground suddenly shook as it broke open from several undead Cybertronian corpses crawling out, becoming alive once more from Starscream's dark power. Gasping in shock Smokescreen quickly backed away and got to his pedes, wondering how this was possible. "What….what in the Allspark is going on?!"

"I'm afraid that this is the work of Starscream's power. He must have done this to hinder us from going after him the moment he disappeared." His optics narrowing in deep concern and suspicion Optimus surmised the situation and sighed in aggravation. "It seems that the only way to take care of this is to defeat them and put them back to rest once more before we can do anything else. Autobots, attack!"

Everyone nodding in understanding to the Prime's deduction they quickly powered up and followed his command, fighting and breaking down every undead Cybertronian that came at them. Fueling his rage into his attacks Smokescreen fought far more than any of his comrades combined, wanting nothing more than to get at the vampire that stole his sweetspark from him and stab him in his despicable spark for what he had done to break his. He was out for energon and he wasn't going to stop until Light was back in his arms, safe and sound and who she was meant to be.

\-----

Reappearing at his manor in another cloud of black and purple smoke Starscream was widely smirking in satisfaction as he carried an unconscious Light in his arms. Feeling a huge wave of success crashing through him at how well things went he looked down at his prize and softly chuckled in his throat, feeling the moment he had waited for so long arrive at long last. Holding her a bit closer he walked upstairs to his quarters, at the same time the servants that passed by bowed in respect to him and the future lady of the house they were soon to serve. After he entered and closed the door he walked over to the plush chaise lounge and set his future bride down, making sure that she was resting comfortably. Once he was finished he stood tall then slowly walked around it, admiring the beauty that laid before him he had been enamored with for so long. Reaching her left side he smirked once more then reached up and brushed a digit down her cheek plate, breaking the spell she was under that had put her into stasis.

Softly beginning to stir as she felt herself awaken Light slowly blinked her optics as they on-lined she looked around, wondering what was going on until she looked up at Starscream and gasped in fright. Quickly remembering what happened before she was hypnotized she started to tremble in absolute terror, unable to fathom what the vampire had in store for her.

Letting out a dark chuckle at her reaction Starscream rested a servo on the head of the lounge and the other on Light's right side, leaning in closer to her as his optics gleamed. "I'm so thankful that you're finally here with me, my dear. Now that you are I can finally dispel my endless torment of being utterly alone and finally gain the love I've been wishing for for so long."

Getting a very bad feeling from that Light stared into his optics with a terrified gaze as she tried to sink into the lounge while watching him lean closer to her. "But…but w-why m-me? Why did you ch-choose me out of all the femmes in the village? I'm…I'm just a…a nobody. I'm…I'm nothing sp-special…"

Chuckling once more Starscream shook his helm at that and leaned in a bit closer, knowing that she couldn't get away from him. "Don't sell yourself short, my dear. Those femmes are nothing compared to you. The reason I chose you is because out of all of them you're the only one that stood out. You have a natural beauty about you while the others only outdo each other at trying to be the most beautiful. And you have such a ravishing purity and innocence about you I was instantly drawn to it from the moment I found it. And seeing you for the first time last night it more than proved that you were truly destined to be mine and mine alone."

Listening to what Starscream told her Light was at an utter loss for words as her optics were wide in shock. She had no idea he thought this way about her and it made her spark feverishly beat as she tried to find something to say to him.

Noticing this Starscream softly smirked then leaned his helm down next to hers and whispered into her audio sensor. "If you join me in my dark eternity as my bride I can make your every wish and desire come true. Whatever your spark craves I can make it happen. Please, all you have to do is say yes and you'll never have to feel like a nobody ever again. Will...will you accept?" As he spoke he subtly lit a digit with his power and caressed it down her frame, casting another spell to seduce her and make her willing to comply.

Letting out a moan as she sensed his touch Light felt something inside of her come alive at his words that made her back arch in pleasure. There was just something about them that made his offer seem too good to pass up. Feeling whatever it was overtake her she gently nodded in agreement, her spark desperately yearning for what the vampire had to offer. Seeing her agree Starscream smirked in sheer success then leaning his helm up to look into her optics he nodded as his own glowed with the success he was feeling. "Thank you, my darling. Tonight, you have made all of my dreams come true." Letting out a happy hum from his throat he leaned his helm down and pressed his dermas against hers, giving her a desirous kiss that Light quickly returned without hesitation.

The two locked in their embrace for several long minutes Starscream soon broke it and kissed across her cheek and down to her neck while Light continued to let out several moans of pleasure. Caressing her neck cables for a few precious moments Starscream chuckled at the sound of her moans as he drew his glossa over her cables. "Mmm, if you thought that felt good then you're going to truly enjoy what's going to happen next, my love." Feeling his hunger reach its peak Starscream produced his fangs and with one more draw of his glossa over her neck cables he opened his jaw wide and plunged his fangs into her neck, quickly feeling the energon that bled from her cables and drank it down. Sharply crying out as she felt the bite Light seethed and winced in pain for a few moments before the pain turned to pleasure and she deeply moaned in ecstasy.

Savoring the taste of her energon as he continued to feed Starscream could practically taste the divine purity in it and truly knew at that point that he had made the absolute perfect choice for his one true bride. Feeding for a few more moments he finally pulled away and licked up the remaining energon that bled from Light's neck cables. Leaning up with her in his arms he rested her against him and smiled down at her, letting her rest for a few moments before proceeding to the next step. Once he felt that she was ready he reached up and sliced a couple of his own neck cables open, softly hissing in pain as he did. Feeling his energon bleeding from the wounds he held onto his soon to be bride as he repositioned her, leaning her helm on his shoulder so that her intake was close enough to taste his energon.

In a heavy daze from the loss of energon Light softly groaned at being moved and unsure of what was going on. But when she smelled the tinge of Starscream's energon in her enstrils her need for energon kicked in and she slowly leaned in, latching her dermas onto his neck cables and began to drink his energon.

Feeling her begin to feed Starscream let out a somewhat sharp gasp at the sensation then moaned in exhilaration at the feeling. Knowing that she needed to continue he gently reached up and placed his servo on her helm, holding it in place so that she could take what she needed.

Moaning at his touch Light kept going, slowly reaching up and gripped the other side of Starscream's neck while continuing to feed. After a few long and passionate minutes when she couldn't take anymore the effect of his energon in her system took effect, making her fall into a deep recharge while her helm fell away from his neck a bit. Looking down at her Starscream gently chuckled and lifted her up into his arms, holding her close as he stood up from the lounge. Walking over to his open coffin berth he stepped inside and sat down before stretching out, making himself and his new bride comfortable. Once they were he lowered the lid and adjusting once more he quickly fell into his own recharge, holding his prize close in his ever loving embrace.

\-----

As the next evening arrived Starscream sensed that the sun was finally down and slowly awoke from his peaceful recharge. Stretching a bit he looked down at Light's recharging form he smiled in true contentment, feeling so happy that he had someone to love and cherish now. Knowing that it was time for her to rise he gently gripped her shoulder and shook it to rouse her. "Oh my darling…. It's time to wake up."

Groaning a bit as she felt Starscream shake her shoulder Light slowly opened her optics, their normal bright blue hue having changed to their own intense red glow that matched his.

Smirking as he watched her wake up Starscream drew a digit underneath her chin to make her look up at him with a curious gleam in his optics. "Ahh, there we are. How are you feeling, my love?"

Softly moaning as she stared up into his optics Light gave him a look of hunger as she felt her energon levels getting low. "To…to be honest, I'm…I'm really thirsty. I could really use something to drink…."

Letting out a chuckle as his smirk grew Starscream nodded as he caressed her cheekplate in deep affection. "I understand, my dear. It's perfectly natural for new fledglings. Have no fear, I'm right here to help you. And no worries, I can fix that thirst of yours and sate it perfectly." As he spoke he already had the perfect mech in mind to do just that.

Feeling happy that he was going to help her Light softly giggled in joy as she smiled, showing off her new pair of fanged denta that had grown out. "Oh, thank you! I can't wait!" A surge of exhilaration going through her she leaned up and gave Starscream a heated and loving kiss that showed how much she appreciated what he was doing.

"Well, there's no need to wait for long. The invitation is already on its way for your meal to come and quench your begging thirst, making you feel much better." Chuckling at her enthusiasm Starscream nodded then returned her kiss, knowing that if everything worked out all of his problems would be solved and Light would be his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating. A lot of things have happened and needing to settle in before I can get back to updating. So here's a little Halloween treat for you all!


	5. Dealings With a Devilishly Handsome Demon (TFP Knock Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing a femme in need the demon Knock Out decides to swoop in and save her at the last minute....for a price she never saw coming....

Perched high above the quiet streets of Iacon Knock Out was patiently watching for something truly special to come along. Restlessly gripping his staff the glow in his chest that illuminated the face-like design in it, giving it a unnatural vibe while his optics gleamed with the same vibrancy. Though he was a top medic for the Decepticons he was hiding a darker secret from his faction, even from his close companion Breakdown. It was the fact that he was a Cybertronian demon and was currently on the job that very night. Being able to hide his demonic nature from the other Decepticons he was able to keep it under wraps for long periods of time but there were times he had to let it out and do what it was in his nature to do. And that was to make a few deals to trap unsuspecting Cybertronians in his power.  
   
While enjoying a soft breeze that blew by a noise below caught his attention and he looked down to see what was going on. Locating where it was coming from he saw that it was two Vehicons tailing after an Autobot femme who had a clear look of discomfort on her faceplate. Quickly figuring that the Vehicons were trying to get a good time out of her and she didn't want any part of it Knock Out figured that he had the perfect opportunity to make the deal of his onlining. Gripping his staff he stepped onto the ledge and leapt off, disappearing into the shadows below him to put his plan into action.

As she was trying to avoid and evade the Vehicons that were tailing her and trying to get her to comply Lightning Ray was at her breaking point. If it wasn't a pair or a group of Vehicons that came on her on their patrols it was a horny mech that just wanted her to satisfy their needs. At this point she was so sick of it that she was pretty much willing to do anything to get out of this tiring cycle of despair and aggravation.

Finally having enough of the femme protesting them and evading their attempts one of the Vehicons snapped and grabbed Light by her arm and pulled her to him and his companion. "Alright, that's it! You're coming with us and you're going to have a good time whether you like it or not!"

Crying out when she got pulled back Light struggled in the Vehicon's grip and shook her helm as she tried to pull herself away and escape. "No! There's no way that I'm going to go anywhere with a couple of sickos like you! Let me go!"

Growling at her continued resistance the Vehicon restrained her so that she had no chance of escaping from him and the other Vehicon. "Not a chance. You're ours and there's no way we're letting someone like you go."

"Oh, I hope that you really don't mean that." Coming out of nowhere a dark and handsome voice piped up, causing the Vehicons and Light to look at where it came from. Stepping out of the shadows from the alley next to them Knock Out approached them, having transformed into his normal look for his plan to work. "After all, I've been looking for this beautiful femme for some time. I'm pretty sure that you two must have been delaying her from meeting me at our rendezvous point."

Seeing that it was Knock Out the two Vehicons knew that they were in some sort of trouble since they knew that getting in the way of what the medic wanted was a bad idea. Especially with his preference to do some serious damage to any bot that happened to end up on his table and you had wronged him in the past. Stuttering a bit the first Vehicon looked around a bit, glancing at his companion a few times as he tried to figure out a reasonable excuse that would save his aft from danger. "Uh, uh, r-really? O-oh, we…we didn't know. We, uh, we were just…just trying to…to help her on her way. Yeah, that's it. We weren't trying to..to harm her, I swear!" Nodding as he convinced himself of his lie he hoped that Knock Out could be convinced of that as well. Figuring that he needed to do the same the other Vehicon nodded as well, wondering in the back of his mind what Knock Out was going to do.

Nodding as he mused about that Knock Out stepped over to them, circling around them at the same time until he was on the other side. Giving off a subtle smirk he shook his helm before reaching out and pulled the femme out of the Vehicon's grasp and into his own. "Do you really think that I would fall for such a pathetic excuse like that? I heard what you said when you grabbed her and were trying to force her to go with you two. Now, I suggest that you two get out of here or else you two will be needing a reason to be on my operating table."

Both of the Vehicons terrified at that, the two of them getting the thought that being on Knock Out's table was the worse, they nodded and scrambled to escape the area before something did happen. Being in a state of utter shock and confusion the moment the medic appeared Light gasped when she felt herself being pulled into the medic's arms, looking up at him in surprise as he made the Vehicons scatter for their sparks. Once she realized that they were gone she looked around then back up at Knock Out, shocked that he had saved her from that possible nightmare. "Kn-Knock Out? Why…why did you did that? Why did… Why did you save me?"

Looking down at Light when she asked that Knock Out smirked as he chuckled once more, drawing a knuckle underneath her chin to tilt her helm up so that he could admire her beauty while slipping an arm around her lower back to hold her close to him. "Oh doll face, why wouldn't I? After all, with you being one of the most beautiful Autobots around, it would have torn my spark up to see you mistreated like that. Only you should get to decide when you want to give yourself to the mech you truly love."

Softly gasping at the way he was holding her Light's spark started to beat faster as a bright blue blush appeared in her cheekplates. Even though his touch was alarming and uncomfortable it felt so…so right. But what really surprised her was that he somehow knew her dilemma and what she wanted deep in her spark. Nodding in agreement she gently rested her servos on his chestplate, leaning closer into him at the same time. "Y-yes, that's...that's exactly how I feel. How...how could you have possibly known that?"

"Oh, I know plenty of things about your….situation, my dear." Continuing to smirk Knock Out let out a content sigh at her touch on his chestplate, feeling like it was on fire from the passion he could sense coming from her. "I know how you've been treated by the Vehicons and the mechs around you that see you and want nothing more than to use you to satisfy their lustful desires whenever they've got the urge. And I know that you can't take another minute being subjugated to that kind of treatment."

Blushing even more at him revealing everything she had been through and what she had felt throughout the whole thing Light was speechless at how Knock Out knew this. There…there was just no way possible that he could have known all of this. Getting a bit scared and nervous about what he was getting at with it she started to pull away from him, though she didn't want to lose the feeling of his touch on her body. "That's…that's right. But…but how can you know so much? What…what are you going to do with it? Are…are you going to use it against me to get information about the Autobots?"

Seeing her pull away from him Knock Out knew that he had to do something fast before she got away from him and he lost out on his deal. Getting an idea that could help his plans he shook his helm as he gently pulled her back he gave her a comforting look that would ease her and make her more compliant to what he would have to do next. "No, no, no, doll face. I would never do something like that. It's just that..that I want to help you get out of that situation so that you can be happy. Isn't that what you want? To be able to be happy with someone that will treat you with dignity and want to share that truly special moment when you two want to give yourselves to each other in passionate love?"

Noticing the comforting look that Knock Out gave her as she felt him pull her back Light felt herself strangely eased by it and fell into a sense of comfort and peace by it. At the same time she was lulled by the sound of his sweet words and hypnotizing voice. Managing to hear what he said she slowly nodded as she stared up into the warmth of his optics that stared into hers. "Y-yes, I….I do. But…but how can you help me?"

Gently smirking at how his trick worked Knock Out took her servo and led her into the alley he had come out from, interlocking their digits as he gave her a charming smile that pulled her more into his power. "I’m glad you asked, my dear. Why don't we go to someplace that's a bit more…private so we won't be disturbed, shall we?"

Her spark racing and pounding at that point from the feeling his her digits clasped within his Light gently nodded, her mind getting clouded and mesmerized by the charm of his smile. Nodding she dutifully followed along, not even realizing that they were moving out of the way of the public optic.

Once they were deep in the shadows of the alley Knock Out smirked as he let go of Light's servo and facing away he knew that it was time to put the deal into motion. Steepling his digits together he looked over his shoulder plate and smirked a bit more at his future prize. "Now, in order for this to work, you and I will need to make a deal of sorts. I won't be able to help you escape your dilemma unless we do. Do you understand?"

Sighing in distress when Knock Out let go of her servo Light whimpered a bit when he spoke about the deal, unsure if she should agree to something like that or not. But since he was the only one that was willing to help her and out of options she nodded in agreement with a pleading look in her optics. "Yes…yes I understand. I…I don't what else to do at this point. I feel like no one understands what I want and ignores me when I say no. You're…you're the only that does. I…I'm willing to do anything at this point to finally be done with this…this torture."

Watching as she fell right into his servos Knock Out gave her a wicked grin then transformed into his demon form, facing her with as his staff appeared in his left servo and taking one of hers in his right. "Very well then. Then you should know that you're making a deal with a powerful demon and backing out now is no longer an option."

Gasping in shock at what was happening before her Light was scared out of her spark at what she had just done. Struggling a bit at his grip on her servo she looked up into his glowing optics as she started to tremble in fright. "What….what do you want?"

Setting his staff aside Knock Out pulled Light close to him then held her against the nearby wall, smirking down at her as he leaned closer to her. "Well, since you asked doll face, in return for me to get you out of your situation you…" Letting out a pleased chuckle he leaned his helm in just close enough to hers so that his dermas were just barely touching hers. "…have to become my lover for all of eternity."

In a state of panic as she was held against the wall Light's spark was pounding so much and so rapidly in absolute shock at what she had agreed to she loudly whimpered in shock and fright. At the same time seeing how close his dermas were to hers the blush in her cheekplates was glowing so bright it illuminated the darkness around them a bit. This was definitely not what she was expecting as far as getting his help and now she felt like her dream of falling in love the old fashioned way was crushed and she was never going to get it back. Starting to cry a bit she looked up at him as she trembled a bit more. "What…what do you mean by..by that?"

Rather enjoying the terror and fright that Light was having Knock Out held an arm above her helm and leaned against it while he reached up with the other and started tracing a strange symbol on her chestplate, right above her sparkchamber. Said symbol was none other than the demon sigil he used as a means of signing whatever deal he was making. Usually he would make it in some non-specific part of a Cybertronian's body but for this particular spot it meant that this was a special deal he was making. One that he could only make once in his entire existence. "It's quite simple. Being a demon I have a duty of making deals to trap unsuspecting Cybertronians in my power to make it grow and in turn…well, let's just say that soon realize the error of making a deal with a demon such as I. And that, in turn, takes away from being able to find a…special someone that I can cherish in my dark spark. But even that requires a deal all on its own to be made, only once in a demon's onlining. And I've been saving it for someone truly special, for that one special bot that deserves above all others. So I'm pretty sure that you can guess by now who I'm talking about, my dear." As he spoke he continued to draw the sigil, practically burning it into her chestplate so that the power it possessed slipped into her spark and claimed her to the demon's ethereal grasp.

Listening to what Knock Out said Light was a mix of being perplexed, confused, and mortified at what was explained. At the same time she winced and gasped at what she was feeling on her chestplate, gripping at the wall behind her while trying to endure the pain. Looking up at him when he asked the question coolant tears dripped from her optics as they widened in shock, knowing the answer in an instant. Slowing nodding she reached up to grab his chestplate as the power that was overtaking her, body and spark. "Y-y-yes…. B-But wh-why….why m-me?"

Finishing the last couple of lines on the sigil Knock Out smiled serenely as he looked up into her optics for a brief moment, leaning his dermas in close to hers once more. "Who else but the femme whose beauty can rival my own and match it perfection for perfection? You and I shall be forevermore locked in everlasting bliss, the two of us joined together as the perfect couple…for all of time…" Scratching out the final line the moment he lifted his talon away the spell took hold of Light's spark and made her cry out in sheer pain, making her fall back against the wall and slide down a bit. Knowing how harsh it was going to be Knock Out quickly pulled her back up and into his arms, trying his best to comfort her as spell continued to do its job.

Once the spell was complete Light out another cry as she felt something change within her, as if something…something dormant inside of her had awoken and was finally free to live. Letting out several deep vents as she grasped Knock Out's chest plate she looked up at him as she struggled to stay conscious. "Knock Out… My…my love… I…I feel so weak…."

Seeing that his plan had worked and the deal finally sealed Knock Out nodded as he understood, making her comfortable in his arms as he picked her up. "I know, my beloved. I know. It takes a lot out of you when the spell finally sets in. Come, let's head home. You need your rest for what we'll be doing later on once you awaken." Grabbing his staff he smirked at the dozing femme in his arms as he disappeared into the darkening shadows, feeling exhilarated at finally completing the one deal that weighed on his spark for so long that he thought that he would never be able to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I figured that one Halloween treat wasn't enough. So here's another for all of you to enjoy!


End file.
